Strip Poker
by Knight Of Light
Summary: The Blitz Team Play Strip Poker...Who's gonna win? Who's gonna Lose first? R&R!! Yeah, Plz Review!


Strip Poker  
  
By: Guy Bushido  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! Or the game Strip Poker!  
  
The Story Begins...  
  
"All right, the name of the game is Strip Poker, everyone gather around, it's gonna be a long night." said Bit shuffling the deck of cards. Everyone was playing except for Doc, he was building a new model he bought the other day. "Hey Doc, you gonna play or what?" said Bit still shuffling the Cards. "Nah, I'll pass, I was never good at Poker anyways." said Doc building the Zoid model.  
  
Bit passed out the cards and everyone stood in silence as they looked at their cards and looked at everyone else. They all took cards out and got new ones. Brad had a smile on his face he got a good hand. Jaime was shaking as he got a bad hand, he knew someone was going to take him out.  
  
"A pair." said Jaime dropping his cards on the table. "Read em and weep Jaime, 2 pair!" said Leena. "Damn." said Jaime. "Wait, it's not over. Full House!" said Brad dropping the cards on the table. "Aw damnit!" said Leena. "Hehe..." said Bit. Everyone looked at him. "Booyah!! Flush!" said Bit dropping his cards down. Everyones jaw dropped. Bit, the cocky Zoid pilot, had taken the Lead.  
  
Brad took his vest off, Leena took her shirt off, while Jaime took off his shirt. Bit shuffled again and passed out the cards. 'Oh shit, I got a screwed up hand' thought Bit. 'Hehehehehe...Bit's gonna lose now with what I got.' thought Leena. 'What's everyone thinking about..??' thought Brad. 'Now, where did I put that Memory Disc for the Liger Zero..' thought Jaime.  
  
They got rid of cards and got new ones, Bit still had a bad hand. "I got nothing." said Bit laying the cards on the Table. "Heh, That makes a win for me, 2 pair." said Jaime clamly. "Nope, another Full house." said Brad. "Nope, it's all in the girl's palm, Straight." said Leena.  
  
Bit took off his shirt, Brad took off his pants, and Jaime took off his undershirt. "Yeah! Im going to take the lead now!!" said Leena.  
  
Later that Night...  
  
The game was intense, Brad was down to his Boxers, Jaime was now naked and lost, Bit was left with his pants while Leena stayed in her Bra and Panties for 3 straight rounds. Jaime shuffled the cards and passes them out. Leena then had a smirk on her face directly at Brad, he was next. ' Shit, I can't lose this, If I lose, I'm going to be naked with Jaime.' thought Brad.  
  
They got rid of the cards and got new ones. "Straight!" Both Bit and Leena said dropping their cards on the Table. "Aw shit, 2 pair." said Brad laying his cards on the Table. Brad stripped his boxers and now was naked. Now, it was between Bit, the cocky Zoid Pilot and fridge raider, against Trigger- Happy Leena.  
  
Brad now passed out the cards and watched the game. Bit and Leena grabbed new cards and got rid of old ones. 'Haha, Leena lost this one.' thought Bit. 'Can I beat Bit with this hand?' thought Leena. "2 pair." said Leena laying the cards down. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Too bad Leena, Full house." said Bit calmly. "Damnit, what is this now a strip club?" said Leena trying to make an excuse for taking off her Bra. "Just take it off Leena!" said Bit. Leena took her Bra off and threw it right at Bit.  
  
Bit smiled and went back to the Game. Bit lost the next game and was down to his boxers. "This is it, the final round!" said Brad. Jaime passed out the cards. Bit and Leena looked at eachother. They disposed some cards, and got new ones. "Full House! Straight!" They both yelled and placed their cards down standing up. "The winner is.." said Jaime. They looked at eachother eye-to-eye.  
  
"Bit Cloud!!" said Brad finishing Jaime sentence.  
  
"YEAH!!! I WON!! YAHOO!!" said Bit jumping up.  
  
"Damnit, I thought I could win." said Leena. "Oh well," said Leena taking off her panties and throwing them at Bit. "Have the Bra and Panties, I'm going to bed." said Leena walking off to her room. Bit had a huge smile on his face. He went to the cold Zoid hanger and told the Liger the news.  
  
END.  
  
(a/n Eh? Eh? Whaddya think? I actually thought of this fic while actually playing Strip Poker, Im young, but still, I know how to play. Anywayz, review the story. Was it funny or no? you tell me, Review the story! Thanks, Later!) 


End file.
